


English Rose for a Yankee Girl

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Roses, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet someone unexpected at a bookstore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	English Rose for a Yankee Girl

English Rose for a Yankee Girl

Everyone told you it would never happen. He was a charming, handsome Brit and you were just you. Good old American born and raised. (Not that you’d say you were proud of it anymore.) He was just a face on the movie screen and you were sitting in the theater, watching him with intense admiration.

And then came the day that you ran into him, literally, at a bookstore. You were browsing the comic book section for _Loki, Agent of Asgard_. You didn’t see him, your nose in one of the books. He wasn’t looking either; his head was down, dark sunglasses on, and a hood to shield his face. He reached for one of the comics just as you did and he grabbed your hand by mistake.

“Oh dear, I’m so sorry.” He said, posh voice not quite fitting in with the Florida setting.

“It’s quite alright.” You said, smiling. “Go ahead and take it. I can wait.” You handed him the last copy of the comic. He smiled at you.

“I could always send it to you after I’m done with it.” He said. “Just to be fair.” You smiled at him and scribbled your address down on his hand, along with your name, phone number, and a little heart.

“You’re not gonna show up at my house and murder me, are you?” You asked. His voice deepened a bit.

“Well, they say that all the villains are played by Brits.” He said. Something in his voice seemed to make you think.

“You know, your voice sounds very familiar.” You said. “Have we met before?”

“Trust me, I’d remember a beautiful face like yours.” He started to walk away then. “By the way, my name’s Tom.” He left then and your eyes were wide.

“Was that….nah.” You said. “It couldn’t be.” You shrugged and grabbed the latest Harley Quinn and went to check out. You hoped to see the mystery man, but he wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

****

About a week later, a package arrived for you from Miami. You lived in Fort Lauderdale, so a trip to Miami wasn’t unheard of, not that you liked going there all the time. You knew that there was a movie being filmed down there, but you didn’t put two and two together. It was a pretty heavy package, so you wondered if one of your friends had bought you a book as a surprise. Instead, you found a whole stack of Marvel comics, including the one you had let “Tom” take.

_Dear (Y/n),_

_I had these laying around gathering dust and I figured that you would like to read them. (Don’t tell my studio this, but I’m more of a DC/Superman fan ehehehe.) I would really like to see you again. Please allow me to treat you to dinner. I will even go to Fort Lauderdale so you don’t have to come to Miami. I have your phone number, but I included mine as well._

_Best Regards (And hope to see you again)  
<3 Tom _

“A date?” You asked. “A real life, honest to goodness date?” You hadn’t really been on many dates and were so worried, but you texted him back. After making the arrangements and telling him some good restaurants in the city, you agreed to meet him tomorrow night at eight. You started planning out your outfit.

The next night, you waited at the pizza place you had told him about. You were really nervous. What if he didn’t show? Or what if he did show and you couldn’t stand him? Or what if he was a perfect species of man and didn’t like you? You were so nervous and going over your thought that you didn’t see the man in the tight jeans and well-fitting polo shirt walk up to you.

“(Y/n)?” He asked. You jumped and looked at him and your mouth hung open. It was…it was…

“You’re Tom Hiddleston.” You said with a gasp. He smiled.

“Nice to meet you.” He said, taking your hand and gently kissing it. You giggled. He set down across from you. “This is for you.” He handed you a beautiful rose. “My mother grows roses. This one is from England. I brought a couple with me when I came to Miami and have been growing them.”

“That’s very thoughtful.” You said, taking it and sniffing it. “Thank you so much.”

The two of you hit it off right away, talking about anything and everything. When the night was over, he asked if he could see you again and you said yes. The second date turned into a third and soon, Tom Hiddleston became your boyfriend. You dreaded the day that his movie would be over and he would go back to England. You figured he’d probably forget about you. Then he showed up on your front porch.

“My darling, I can’t go back to England.” He said. “Not until you answer a question for me.”

“And what exactly is that?” You asked. You were sure that when you left the airport, he had boarded his plane and was heading back to England. But here he was, kneeling in front of you now with a bouquet of roses and a little black box.

“Will you marry me?” You smiled and nodded, tears falling down your face. He gave you a shiny ring and scooped you into his arms. That’s how you found yourself moving to England with him to start life anew as Mrs. Thomas W. Hiddleston.


End file.
